The Twenty-Fifth Annual Fandom Games
by JustANerdyGirl
Summary: It's the first Quarter Quell in Panem's annual Hunger Games and the beginning of Coriolanus Snow's reign on the Capitol. This year, the tributes are quite the characters. Fandoms Include: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Merlin, Hannibal, Marvel, Arrow, Torchwood, Welcome to Night Vale, & the Hunger Games. This story will include: Shipping, Character Death, & POVs Changing.
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own any of this, and I'm stating this for the on-going chapters, as well. I can wish, but it's not gonna change anytime soon.***_

* * *

"War. Terrible war. Widows. Orphans. A motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace. Hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes. And a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

The president cleared his throat before continuing to speak before the people of the Capitol and the cameras broadcasting all over Panem. "Hello Panem, as you know I am Coriolanus Snow, your new president of Panem!" A clearly audible cheer reached Snow's pale ear from his position on the spacious balcony. "It fills me with sorrow that I must take my beloved father's position as leader, after he passed away of natural causes on the eve of my twenty-sixth birthday. And now a moment of silence for Valerius Snow, may his soul rest in peace." After a moment or two he continued, "As the sun sets on his time, it has risen anew with this era of peace throughout Panem that I hope to provide you all with." He smiled a sickly sweet smile while adjusting his new white rose pin he had received on his birthday several months ago.

"At the end of this summer, we will have our twenty-fifth Hunger Games! I take great joy in announcing that I have a new idea to rejoice a fourth of a century for this wonderful event. I call it 'the Quarter Quell'. Every twenty-five years, the Gamemakers and I will select an extra special something that will refresh the Games in a new way. I have taken it upon myself to select the Quarter Quell card earlier… And now I can say that this year's Quarter Quell will be," he glanced down at the card in his white gloved hand. "The pool of possible male and female tributes will be combined! It is now completely possible to have a male and female tribute, two male tributes, or two female tributes. After all, male and female tributes are all warriors, no matter what the gender is!" He gave another dastardly smile as the crowd below him exploded with bouts of applause and cheer.

"I hope you will enjoy your first Quarter Quell as much as I hope to enjoy my first Hunger Games as President." He gave a bow in the direction of the crowd causing his already graying light brown hair to glint in the sunlight. Then he gave a regal wave towards the cameras and retreated into his mansion with a wicked smile displayed on his features. _Oh, _he thought to himself._ What fun this will be._

* * *

_***The speech is obviously not mine. It's from the Capitol's Promotion Video in the movie version of The Hunger Games.***_


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, welcome District 1 to the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

For Loki Odinson, the day had started out just like every other birthday he had the misfortune of having on a reaping. His mother fussed over him, cooked breakfast, and laid out his clothing for the reaping. The only difference this year was that after that, it was suddenly all about his older brother, Thor.

Last year, Thor volunteered to be the male tribute for District 1. Loki had done everything he could to stop his idiotic brother from dying, but miraculously, Thor had won the twenty-fourth games. When Thor returned, he (for some reason Loki still hasn't figured out) had refused to leave the large hammer that had won him the games. But that oddity didn't dampen the fact that their father had named the Odinsons the most honorable family in all of District 1.

"Good morning love," His mother's soft voice greeted him. "Happy Birthday! How did you sleep?"

Loki grimaced, "Thor's snoring is as loud as thunder! It keeps me awake yet I'm four rooms away!" His mother let out a chuckle as she heard her husband and other son approaching. "Speak of the Devil," Loki muttered.

"So Thor, my son," Their father says completely absorbed in their conversation as Loki glares out the window. "Who is volunteering for this 'Quarter Quell'?" Thor ruffles Loki's hair with one hand and grips the hammer he has lovingly named "Mjolnir" for some unknown reason with the other. Loki lets out a sigh as his mother threw him a pitying look.

"From what I understand, Father," Thor's voice booms through the kitchen in between bites of egg. "Is that with this new rule we have two male tributes. We have two seventeen-year-old named Castiel Novak and Wade Wilson. They both seem like excellent candidates."

Loki cleared his throat louder than necessary yet neither of the two looked up. "Excuse me, boys!" Their mother looked pointedly at her elder son and husband. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" she hinted while looking at Loki.

Thor jumped from his seat as he made his way towards his younger brother. "Ah, yes! Happy fifteenth birthday brother!" H ruffled his brother's hair yet again, to Loki's annoyance.

"Well my sons, sit down." Their father's eyes widened slightly. "Fifteen, already? It must be time then. "Loki," He said sternly. "Your mother and I have some important news we've been waiting till today to tell you."

Their mother's posture quickly stiffened as she dropped a skillet on the floor. She rushed over quickly to cover Loki and Thor's ears, not that it helped much. "No, we do _not_," She hissed at her husband. "I _thought_ we agreed that they didn't need to know!" Thor and Loki shared a nervous glance as they looked in between their parents.

"No!" Their father exclaimed. "Loki is fifteen, practically a man now! He must know the truth!"

"Truth? What truth?" Loki's voice cracked out as his stomach clenched.

"Mother, Father," Thor spoke assertively. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Loki is not our blood son!" Their father bellowed as their mother screamed, "No!"

Loki stood up so quickly that he knocked over the chair he had been sitting in as he darted to a corner of the kitchen. "What?" His voice was barely audible.

His mother had begun weak attempts at smacking their father while tears were streaming down her face. "A couple in the Capitol decided that they did not want to raise a child anymore, so they left you outside in the winter on a road leading out of the Capitol and into District 1." His father explains in an emotionless tone.

"I… I…" His mother sobbed, "I found you when I was out for a walk. We took you in. Thor was too young to remember this. None of this matters though, we're still your family." His mother walks slowly over to him spot in the corner and reaches out a hand to touch his face.

"Don't you touch me!" Loki hisses as he runs in the opposite direction with tears stinging his eyes. "You mean to tell me that I am not who I've spent fifteen years of my life believing I was? That I'm just the mistake of some of those airheads in the Capitol?" He looked around with a look of pure hatred at everyone in the kitchen who all looked too shocked to say anything. "Both of you," He flailed his arm wildly at his parents. "Have never spoken the truth to me! No wonder you both worship the ground beneath Thor's feet!" Loki fixed his brother with a hard glare. He then looked down at his own hands. "I have no true identity. My life is nothing but a lie." Loki mutters as he storms out of the kitchen while flipping a table for good measure. He then locks himself in his room until the reaping.

* * *

As Loki huddled with the other masses of male fifteen-year-olds, he set his jaw determinedly and looked anywhere on the stage where Thor wasn't.

"Let us begin!" The Capitol woman's bubbly voice announced. She walked up to a single, large glass sphere where she fishes around for a name. As she pulls out a name, most eyes search for Castiel Novak or Wade Wilson. "Our first tribute is…" The woman unfolds the small piece of paper. "Anna Milton! Come on up, miss!"

Anna rolls her eyes and takes only two steps before a deep, gravelly voice calls out, "I volunteer."

As the owner of the voice emerges from the crowd, Loki swears he heard Anna whisper, "Thank you, Castiel!"

"Oh my, a volunteer! How exciting!" The Capitol woman exclaims with fake enthusiasm. "What's your name, hon?" She gestures the microphone toward the young man approaching the stage with a grimly serious face.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I'm seventeen and obviously from District 1." His piercing blue eyes scan the crowd as if analyzing anyone with the possibility of being an opponent. He then rests his eyes upon a camera and gives a nod.

"Wonderful Castiel! Now for the second tribute!" The brightly colored Capitol woman strolls back over to the glass orb and fishes out another name. "Our second tribute is…" She yet again unfolds the paper with more of a struggle then necessary. "Peter Parker!"

In the group of seventeen-year-olds someone suddenly began laughing hysterically. As a group of people shifted out of the way, it was revealed that Wade Wilson was the one cackling as he was playfully nudging Peter Parker, who had made the mistake of standing next to him, towards the direction of the stage. Peter was sighing and glaring at Wade, waiting for him to volunteer. As Wade was regaining his composure he was slowly reaching a hand up in the air.

Loki suddenly cleared his throat and yelled as loud as he could, "I volunteer as tribute!" A gasp echoes throughout the crowd of District 1 citizens. Loki hears his mother screech in the back, but he only strides toward the stage with his head held high. As he walks on stage he passes Thor, who was shaking violently and had dropped Mjolnir on the stage. He flashes a charming yet snakelike smile at the Capitol escort, whose mouth is hanging slightly open.

After a moment she clears her throat and asks, "So how old are you?"

"Well, I am fifteen, but are you not supposed to ask my name first?" Loki inquires with grin.

"Oh…Oh, yes!" The escort stutters out, obviously still bewildered at the young volunteer. "What is it?"

Loki leans toward the microphone and makes direct eye contact with his father. "Loki Odinson," He then shakes his head with a sour look on his face. "Wait. No, that does not sound correct. It doesn't _belong_." He bares his teeth on the last word. "If I'm going to make a name for myself, than I should enjoy it." He grabs the microphone with one hand and turns to face the camera. "The name is Loki, Loki Laufeyson." He then proceeds to wink at the camera with his bright green eyes, bow at the crowd, and smirk at dumbstruck look on Wade Wilson's face as his friend Peter Parker was laughing hysterically.

* * *

"You have five minutes, Castiel." A peacekeeper's gruff voice informed him as he shoves a sandy blonde into the room.

"Castiel Novak, I swear to President Snow I am going to kick your ass for this when you come back." The man says while surrounding Castiel in a hug.

"I am aware of that Gabriel. I believe that's what older brothers are supposed to do." Castiel backed out of the hug and tilted his head, "Where is the rest of the family?"

Gabriel Novak scoffed, "I'm the only one who had their shit together enough to talk to you. Michael and Lucifer are trying to calm Mom and Dad down. The rest are trying to calm each other down. Samandriel already called dibs on your room." Gabriel gives a dry laugh. "You know that if I was young enough I'd volunteer for your dumb ass, right?" He looks at his younger brother with a sad smile.

"Why do you think I waited till I was seventeen to do this?" Castiel asks quietly.

The two sit in silence for a moment as they listen to the muffled shouts coming from the other room. "Man, I thought we had family drama." Gabriel joked.

"Please take care of everyone, Gabriel? In case I… If I don't-" Castiel mumbled.

"You shut your dirty mouth, Castiel. You _are_ coming back to us. I don't even want you to _think_ about the alternate. Just remember the basics: what's poisonous, what's edible…"

The guard enters the room, "Time to leave." He begins to approach Gabriel.

Gabriel begins to move closer to Castiel as he continues talking, "Don't die from something stupid. I mean, don't die _at all_. Just make allies but don't trust them! Trust gets you killed!" Gabriel consumes Castiel in another hug while Castiel silently realizes that they're both crying.

The guard yanks Gabriel off of Castiel with a grunt and begins to drag him out. "I love you, little brother. Stay safe." Gabriel looks at him with a whirlwind of emotions but most of it being a foreboding feeling that was worrying him deeply.

Before the door slams shut, Castiel shouts back, "You too!" Once the door closes, Castiel Novak suddenly realized how alone he is. _I regret this already, _He thought as he swallowed heavily.

* * *

"You have five minutes, Loki." A peacekeeper warns him as his parents and Thor rush into the room. His mother begins cradling him in her arms as she begins sobbing.

"Oh my boy. My baby! What have you done? Why? Oh, why?" She was running a hand through her younger son's hair. Although his heart was still brimming with rage, Loki didn't have the heart to stop her.

"I've told you ever since you were young that Thor was the one destined for greatness!" His adoptive father had begun screaming at him. "When Thor returned from the arena, it was a blessing. Now, our honor, my blood will be spilled on the battlefield!"

Loki growled as he stood up and faced his adoptive father, "I am _not_ your blood!" Loki spat at him. "I never was, and I never will be! I am doing this to prove that _Thor_," He gestures to the silent blonde in the corner. "Isn't as _mighty_ as you think he is! All my life, it's been _Thor_ this and _Thor_ that. It's like you treat him as a god, and I am nothing but a lowly peasant. Well, guess what? I am no longer an Odinson. So, feel free to leave, _father_!" Loki screams as he gestures toward the door.

Loki's adoptive father looks at him, shakes his head, mutters a quick, "Good luck." Then he walks out the door without a second glance.

"Anything you'd like to add Thor?" Loki snarls at the only brother he's ever known.

"You are not ready for the terrors that lie within the arena, brother. I shall see you on the train." Thor's grip on his hammer tightens as he walks out the door.

"If they are not your family then neither am I." He hears a whisper behind him. He spins around to see tears streaming down his mother's face as she bites her lip.

"Although I may never trust you again, you will always be my mother." Loki says as he gives her a tight hug. "No matter about the rest of them. You are all the family I'll ever want or need." Loki's mother's sobs only amplified as she held her son and rocked on her knees.

A peacekeeper enters the room and Loki's mother's grip tightens around her younger son. The peacekeeper then rips her away from her child as she tries to beat her way back to him. Before the door slams on her face, Loki hears one final, "I love you more than life itself!" Loki then wiped the tears away from his eyes as he readied himself for whatever happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, welcome District 2 to the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

As the train from District 1 was speeding towards the Capitol, the second reaping had already begun. As a man with a repulsive shade of neon orange hair nearly bounced up onto the platform, the crowd was already peering around for their two premeditated tributes. The citizens of District 2 mostly rolled their eyes throughout the informative film of the importance of the Hunger Games.

While the Capitol escort was babbling on about the glory of winning, the most militaristic district chose their inner thoughts rather than the particularly nasal voice which was only worsened from the microphone. There were only two people within the crowd that had a sliver of worry in their hearts.

"… and we all have our new president to thank for this." The escort concluded while clapping cheerfully. "So now, our first tribute." He cleared his throat loudly into the microphone as a gloved hand pulled out a randomly selected name. "District 2's first tribute, Shado Fei." A young, dark-haired girl breathed in deeply and approached the stage gradually.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The corners of Shado's lips quirked up in a small smile as she made her way back to her original position as the escort announced, "Oh my! A volunteer! Come forth."

As the crowd parted from the female side a slim brunette stalked her way up to the stage with a resilient look in her dark eyes. As she advanced towards the Capitol escort, she straightened her posture and tossed her head. "Nyssa al Ghul, seventeen, and the first tribute of District 2." She then smiled venomously at the cameras sweeping over her and went to stand as far back as she could. Nyssa's hands were clasped together as tight as she could squeeze them behind her back.

The escort only smiled and turned back towards the crowd. "And finally our second tribute." The man leisurely removed a second slip of paper, "District 2's second tribute is…" A pause for dramatic effect. "Guinevere Degrance! Step up here, love."

The young, dark-skinned woman did not move as she ran her hands through her dark, curly hair. She was desperately searching for the other volunteer as a Peacekeeper began to walk toward her. "Hurry up, damn it!" Guinevere muttered under her breath.

A lazy hand reached up in the air followed by, "I volunteer."

Guinevere let out a sigh she was well aware she had been holding. She then shot a glare towards the owner of the voice. She promptly held her glare for two seconds before her eyes began to water. _You poor idiot._ Guinevere thought as she bit her lip.

Her eyes followed a young blonde who emerge from the male side of the crowd. He took slow strides as though the world had to wait for him. The Capitol escort was making rapid beckoning movements with his hands. After what seemed like an hour, the volunteer finally sauntered onto the stage and sluggishly shook the escort's hand.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," The escort lied with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Two volunteers from District 2! Now what's your name, sir?" The escort asked while gesturing the microphone towards the new tribute.

The young man than winked flirtatiously at the Capitol cameras as a cool voice said, "Hullo, I am Arthur Pendragon. I'm seventeen years old, and you are looking at the future victor of the twenty-fifth Hunger Games." He then shot a blindingly charming smile towards the crowd. Nyssa could be seen rolling her eyes from behind the blonde. Arthur held his smile until his sparkling blue eyes met Guinevere's deep brown orbs. Arthur then decided that staring at his boots was far more interesting as he went to stand beside Nyssa al Ghul.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes for this year's Hunger Games… Nyssa al Ghul and Arthur Pendragon!" The two tributes then shook each other's hand while Arthur waved towards the cheering crowd and Nyssa glared at the cameras. Neither of the two noticed how the other's hand was trembling lightly, and if one of the two did then they didn't say anything.

* * *

Nyssa sat poised on her couch with her legs crossed, eyes closed, and focused on her breathing. As she attempted to clear her mind of her worries, she heard a gruff, "You have five minutes."

Nyssa's dark eyes flashed open as her muscles grew rigid. "Father," she spoke without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Daughter," he greeted. "I am pleased that you have followed my commands. As long as you return, we shall become gods to these people. Everyone shall know that Ra's al Ghul and daughter are much more than human."

Nyssa avoided eye contact. "Well, fighting for my life in a hostile environment is no different than living here with you, Father." Nyssa knew she was paying a dangerous game-angering her father.

In a flash, her father had Nyssa pinned to the couch by her neck. "That is no way to speak to your father, girl."

As the solid grip tightened, Nyssa gave him a swift kick in the chest to allow herself to maneuver out of Ra's grasp. She gave him a smile seething with bitterness as she backed herself up to the opposite side of the room. "Once I return home as victor, I shall finally be free of you." Nyssa let a slightly strained laugh escape her lips. "You shall die alone with no one to drive mad."

Nyssa clenched her fists as her father steadily approached her. "Stupid girl, maybe once you've seen what true terror is, you will know that I have never shown you anything but love."

Nyssa fought back the flinch she felt just below the skin. _Love_, Nyssa thought. _Your love is what made my mother and infant sister disappear. Your love is what haunts me._ "I loath you," Nyssa whispered loud enough for her father to hear.

Ra's al Ghul's eternal gaze studied Nyssa from within. "You remind me so much of your mother." Her father was just within arm's length of Nyssa when the door opened and a guard emerged.

Ra's turned on his heels and advanced towards the heavy door. He glanced over his shoulder and spoke loudly, "Good luck, my dear daughter."

Nyssa shook her head and sat back down on the couch. _I have survived seventeen years with my father. This shall be nothing._

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was sprawled out on the red velvet couch in his waiting room with his eyes closed when the door flew open.

"You have five minutes."

Arthur began to stand up before opening his eyes, "Father, I know what you are going to say…"

"Well, I am not your father," a female voice spoke softly.

Arthur's crystal blue eyes snapped open to see Guinevere on the verge of tears. "Gwen!" He rushed forward and embraced her.

"I'm not crying, you bastard," Gwen mumbled while wiping her eyes.

"I know. You're strong." Arthur normally would have jumped at the chance to tease his childhood best friend, but he decided now would not be a good time to piss Gwen off.

"Well at least you'll get to see Morgana again. I bet you miss your sister."

Arthur gave a dramatic scoff, "Yeah. Well, I bet she doesn't miss me." Arthur rolled his eyes.

A few years after his older half-sister, Morgana Pendragon, won the Hunger Games, there was a raffle amongst the Districts with two or more victors to be District 9's mentor since District 9 has yet to win a Hunger Games. Morgana had gotten into a battle with the Pendragon siblings' father, Uther Pendragon, after the death of his second wife, Arthur's mother. Although Arthur neglected to understand the issue between the two, Morgana became infuriated when Arthur had not remained loyal to his big sister, "On something you clearly agree with!" Morgana had shouted at a confused Arthur. So when Morgana was chosen to leave her old life in District 2 and live in District 9, she greeted the new life with open arms. She abandoned her family, and she even changed her surname from Pendragon to le Fay. The only person she had admitted missing was her former best friend, Gwen.

"Can we not talk about Morgana right now?" Arthur mumbles as he lazily returns to the couch.

Guinevere breathes in deeply and begins to rub her temples before murmuring, "Can we talk about us?"

Arthur sits up sharply before turning to face the opposite direction. "_That _is no longer existent not since you mucked it up."

"How many times do I have to apologize for this?"

"Guinevere, I have accepted the fact that you cheated on me, multiple times may I add, with one of my closest friends whom I no longer speak to. I've also accepted that or break up was not by any means pretty, but somehow you and I are still friends. Just because I accept it does not mean I enjoy discussing it." Arthur had a hand resting upon on his forehead where he could feel a nerve threatening to burst his skull.

"Well, I want to talk," Gwen said simply. "I broke up with Lancelot."

Arthur spun around with a tacky smile on his face, "Oh, wonderful! You broke up with the man who you cheated on me with. Fantastic!" Gwen was cringing at the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Gwen bit her lip, "Arthur," she sighed once more. "I love you."

Arthur stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'I love you.' I'm sorry I did what I did, but it took me a long time to figure out that you are the one. When I saw you standing on that stage, I knew I had to say something. You may be the best warrior in District 2, but this may also be my last chance to tell you. So…umm…yeah." Gwen returned to chewing her lip and decidedly looking anywhere but Arthur's eyes.

Arthur took a small step towards Gwen, "Guinevere," he paused unable to think of anything else. At one point in his life he was convinced he was in love with her, but after what happened… Arthur isn't too sure if love even exists anymore. "After what we've been through, I just don't know."

In a flash, the door was flung open and out emerged a Peacekeeper preparing to drag Gwen away.

"Wait!" Guinevere cried. "I still have two more minutes!"

"He has another visitor." A rough voice slipping out from the mask replied. "Time to go."

"I'll let you know what I think when I return, Gwen." Arthur calls towards her. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Arthur!" Guinevere looked at the young Pendragon one last time and silently swore to never forget any detail of his beautiful face.

* * *

Arthur was massaging his temples when he heard a voice say, "You have two minutes."

Arthur stood up abruptly and fixed his posture. "Hullo, Father."

Uther Pendragon sauntered his way into the room and looked expectantly at his son. "Arthur," he started. "Are you prepared to bring home the glory we deserve?"

Arthur nodded rapidly. "Yes, Father. I am," he replied.

"Good. Now, what are you going to do when faced with Morgana?"

"Do I have to shun her, Father?" Arthur asked innocently. "I mean, she's my own sister. I haven't seen her in ages and-"

Arthur was cut short when Uther interrupted. "Arthur!" Uther yelled as he slammed his fist down on the couch eliciting a small jump from Arthur. "Morgana le Fay is no longer a part of this family and you shall not treat her as such."

Arthur bowed his head. "Yes, Father," Arthur said once again wondering what exactly happened between his half-sister and their father.

"As far as I'm concerned," Uther continued. "My daughter perished a long time ago."

Arthur glanced down at his boots. "Yes, Father."

Uther glanced at his son and sighed while he slowly approached the younger Pendragon. Uther rubbed the scar along the side of his face- a token of the war with the Capitol many years ago. "I apologize for taking out my feelings for Morgana on you. He held Arthur's head in both hands. "Now, go in there, and you make me proud. I believe in you, Arthur, and I wish you the best of luck." Uther said as gently as he could muster.

"Thank you, Father," Arthur replied. He allowed himself this one moment to remember his father as a man who genuinely cared for his son despite what other people believe.

Uther began his way to the door sensing that his time was nearly over. He glanced over his shoulder at his son who was pacing the room. "Arthur," he called. His son's head shot up. "What are you going to do when faced with Morgana?"

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. "I shall avoid and ignore any attempt by Morgana to start a conversation of any sort. She is the enemy." He replied hesitantly as if reciting from a textbook.

Uther nodded. "Very good," he responded. Then Uther Pendragon walked out of his son's life-for the foreseeable future-without so much as a word from the Peacekeepers.


End file.
